


You Drive Me Crazy

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin - Fandom, fanfiction: merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fandom: Merlin, M/M, fanfiction: merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps if Arthur wasn't such a possessive jackass, they would have found their happy ending a little sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yenny2206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/gifts).



> Wrote this for yenny2206 for their bday.

Visiting nobles meant feasts, which in turn meant more work for Merlin and very little rest. Usually he could run around unnoticed, the visiting royal court paying no attention to him. As luck would have it with this bunch, one of the lords had taken a weird, and slightly creepy, liking to him. No matter where he moved in the grand hall the lord's eyes followed him, continuously scanning him up and down, making him feel like a dish on the table ready to be devoured.

  


By the end of the dinner Merlin felt dirty and fully disgusted. He was overjoyed when the King finally dismissed them and he was free to go. Worried the lord would find him alone in the halls he bounded towards Arthur's chambers and didn't feel safe until the door was shut firmly behind him. After taking a few deep breathes he helped himself to the prince's water basin and washed his face, trying to wash the grimy feeling away with the sweat.

After toweling off his face he started preparing Arthur's chambers for him to turn in. As he finished stoking the fire the door opened and Arthur strode in. Merlin was about to comment on the days events when Arthur forcefully grabbed his wrist and gave it a painful squeeze.

"What were you thinking acting like a common whore in front of the entire court tonight Merlin! You embarrassed yourself and, more importantly, me."

Merlin was bewildered. He didn't want the attention in any way, shape or form and had worked extremely hard not to show disgust in front of the court so as not to embarrass Arthur.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong! Lord Zion was being a prick and I was doing my best not to throw up in his lap."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and fixed him with an intense stare. "It looked like you were flaunting yourself around."

Merlin shook his head in further confusion. "I really have no idea what you're talking about Arthur."

Pulling him in close, Arthur lowered his voice to a near hiss. "You would do well to remember that you are my servant and can't be loaned out to anyone without my permission. In. Any. Way."

Confusion and frustration turned to indignation and anger in a blink of an eye. "I don't care who you are Arthur Pendragon, you do not own me." With a little help from magic, Merlin pried Arthur's fingers from his wrist and stormed from the room, uncaring if Arthur still wasn't ready for bed. He could sleep in his royal dress garments for all he cared.

~~

The next week was filled with surly comments and general fighting. Arthur was acting like the royal prat he was when they first met and that fueled Merlin's anger. He hadn't even done anything wrong, and he couldn't understand why Arthur was acting like such an ass.

Eventually things returned to normal, but Merlin could tell there was a new distance between them. After his anger finally faded, it was replaced with sorrow at the hole in their friendship. No matter how many times he replayed the night of the feast over in his mind, he still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

Unable to stand the akwardness between them any longer, he went to Gwen for some advice. He explained everything that had happened while she sat and listened attentively. With a big sigh, he finished the story and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I just don't know what I did to make him so angry."

Gwen patted his hand and smiled at him with kind eyes. "Oh Merlin. Don't you see? He was jealous."

Merlin went to speak, but couldn't find the words. Gaping like a fish, he stared at Gwen in shock. She chuckled before giving his hand a squeeze. "Then of course he overreacted, because he _is_ Arthur, and now he doesn't know what to do with himself. Or you for that matter. Especially considering I've never known anyone as honorable as Arthur and he's probably think he's done something wrong."

Eyes growing wide and mouth still agape, Merlin couldn't process what she was saying. Arthur couldn't possibly want him like _that_ , could he?

"I know you feel the same for him, so maybe just think about it."

He nodded absentmindedly as she stood up and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

~~~

A month later another group of nobles came to visit, meaning another feast. Merlin decided to test Gwen's theory and spent the entire evening flirting with one of the visiting noblewomen and watching Arthur out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious how much he was trying to control his growing irritation. Merlin still wasn't sure if it was jealousy or Arthur being possessive of his things like a spoiled child.

After everything was over he went to Arthur's rooms as per usual and started making the nightly preparations. When Arthur arrived he slammed the door and stormed about his chambers making all kinds of ruckus. Merlin watched him closely before a large grin broke over his face.

"You are jealous aren't you?"

Arthur froze, breathing heavily for a moment before turning around. "No. What gave you that crazy idea?"

Merlin took in the fear behind Arthur's eyes and decided to be brave. Stepping forward, he gingerly placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I was only talking to that woman tonight to see if you really were jealous." Biting his lip in nervousness, he looked into Arthur's deep blue eyes. "I wish it would have been you I was flirting with though." He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, praying to the gods Gwen had been right.

Just as he was about to give up hope, two strong hands gripped his shoulders and backed him into the wall; the cold stone a harsh contrast to the heat of the summer night. Lips covered his own in a harsh kiss making him inhale sharply and press into Arthur. All Merlin could smell was Arthur's musky scent, all he could hear was Arthur's small groan of pleasure, all he could feel was Arthur's hot and heavy groin pressing into his own, and all he could taste was Arthur's mouth; sweet and a little tangy. Everything was Arthur and he could barely stand it, it was so wonderful, so surreal.

Feeling overwhelmed, but needing more, Merlin snaked his hands around Arthur's body and gripped his arse tightly in his hands, pulling him even closer and grinding into him. Breaking their kiss for a minute, Arthur tugged Merlin's tunic over his head and threw it across the room.

"God's Merlin, I--" he didn't finish his sentence and instead went back to kissing him, tugging on Merlin's laces in the process. Merlin moved in a flurry, removing Arthur's shirt and undoing his ties before Arthur figured his out. Finally they were both shirtless with their trousers pooling at their ankles. Arthur grabbed both their dick's in his hand and squeezed lightly before rubbing up and down.

Merlin groaned and threw his head back against the stone wall, unable to contain his moan of pleasure. Arthur pressed into him and placed wet kisses all over his collarbones and neck, gently nipping and licking in-between each one. Skin tingling and blood pounding in his dick, Merlin fought to keep control. He'd wanted this longer than he cared to admit, and he never wanted it to end.

Arthur pumped them in a steady rythem; up, making Merlin buck his hips into him- down, making sparks of pleasure travel across his overheated skin. Up and down over and over, making his world come undone and reforming it until only Arthur existed. Merlin gripped his shoulders tightly as Arthur's pumps became faster and his thrusts more desperate. Exquisite ecstasy pooled in his belly until he couldn't contain it anymore and spilled his come in between them; Arthur's name on his lips. Arthur followed a few moments later, burying his head in the crook of Merlin's neck and biting down hard on his shoulder.

Wore out and sated, Merlin sagged against the wall and closed his eyes; threading his fingers through Arthur's soft hair.

"That was amazing," he whispered over the top of Arthur's head. Arthur groaned in response and pulled back far enough to kiss him gently.

"Can we do this again?" Merlin asked hopefully, wanting this to be more than a one time thing; more than a conquest for Arthur.

"Yeah." Arthur said with a smile and another sweet kiss.

~~~

Feasts were something Merlin always looked forward to now. Steamy jealous wall sex had become a weird tradition of theirs ever since that first night. Merlin wasn't complaining.

END

  



End file.
